


Steamy Summer Fun

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Futanari, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: On a hot summer day, things get steamy between Ruby and Blake





	Steamy Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Pearl_Darkness]

On a particularly hot day at Beacon Academy Ruby was lying on her bed in her pajamas. The heat was unbearable in the stuffy room, but she was sunburn prone, so going outside would’ve been an even worse time. All she had to keep her company that day were Blake and some stracciatella ice cream. Blake had gotten it for her along with a strawberry popsicle for herself.

Blake had changed into some draftier clothes after she had returned with the ice cream. It was little more than underwear; a small top that bared her midriff and tiny shorts that hugged her curvaceous hips tightly. The sight made Ruby feel even hotter.

Being on a team with a bunch of pretty girls was a blessing and a curse for Ruby. Yang, being her big sister, was of no particular interest, but Weiss and Blake were real lookers that easily caused some stirrings between her legs.

Thus, Ruby lay on her belly, hiding her boner, and stared at Blake while almost subconsciously humping her mattress. The faunus was lying on her belly, too, reading one of her books. Dirty thoughts crossed Ruby’s mind no matter where she looked. Watching Blake suck that pink popsicle gave her all kinds of ideas. To her mind, it was almost obscene how Blake sucked that thing. One moment she was sliding her tongue up and down its length, and the next she had already wrapped her lips around it. On top of that, she seemed to enjoy the flavor so much that it made her moan with delight sometimes.

Ruby had to restrain herself. She was grinding against her mattress so hard that she was getting pretty close to a sticky finish. She tore her eyes from Blake’s sexy lips. They followed the gentle curve of her smooth back over to her plush booty. Ruby almost regretted looking away from Blake’s mouth. She had rubbed one out to the thought of those lovely buns on more than one occasion. She liked to imagine her cock getting sandwiched between Blake’s cheeks and happily humping away while groping them tightly. Heck, simply pushing her face into them would’ve been an absolute delight. Feeling Blake’s warmth and softness, inhaling her aroma and caressing her toned body; it made Ruby ache with desire.

Ruby used the opportunity to diligently study Blake’s posterior. Her shorts were riding up like crazy, leaving practically nothing to the imagination. With a deep sigh, Ruby’s eyes moved on to Blake’s legs. What was there to be said? They were long, toned, smooth works of art. The thought of pushing them apart, shoving her painfully hard erection deep into the cat faunus, and, amidst Blake’s cries of pleasure, feeling those fantastic legs wrap around her made Ruby whimper.

Blake perked up and looked up at her.  
“Something the matter?”  
“Huh!? Err, no, I mean… just… it’s just … the heat, y’know? Hehe...”, Ruby stammered and shoved her ice cream into her mouth so she wouldn’t have to talk anymore. Her boner was killing her. She glanced over at her pillow. Hidden underneath it was a present from her big sister. Yang knew about Ruby’s unique anatomy and thought that a young and virile girl needed something to _take care of business_. It was a masturbation tool and Ruby’s most prized possession, second only to Crescent Rose, of course. She could never thank Yang enough for getting it for her considering how often and enthusiastically she made use of it. And ever since she started attending Beacon, Blake was on her mind quite often when she did.

Seemingly tired of lying on her stomach, Blake switched position. She sat, leaning against the wall on the far side of her bed. She was facing Ruby now, or would have been if her face hadn’t been hidden behind her book. What was only barely hidden, and left Ruby slack-jawed for a moment, was Blake’s crotch. The faunus was sitting with her legs spread, which was very unladylike and her shorts were so tight that Ruby could totally see her pussy. Ruby stared at the outline of Blake’s lips for an indeterminate amount of time; she might’ve been drooling for all she knew. All her thinking circled around that cute little pussy, those warm lips, and what it would feel like to spread them wide open with her fat dick.

“Ruby, are you okay?”. The words brought Ruby’s mind back to the here and now. Blake had finished her popsicle and had put her book aside. She was rising from her bed just as Ruby came to and walked over. Ruby couldn’t help but ogle her abs, glistening with sweat. She wanted to lick them.  
“O-of course, hehe… Why wouldn’t I be?”, she asked, nervously. She noticed that she was sweating profusely, even more so than the weather would account for.  
“You didn’t react when I called out to you and your face is beat-red. And your ice cream’s melting”, Blake pointed out. Ruby looked at it just in time to see a large glob of it threatening to fall to the ground. She went to catch it with her tongue, but Blake beat her to it. The faunus gave Ruby’s ice cream a long, sensual lick. Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as she looked on. It looked even hotter up close.

“Are you sure you’re fine?”, Blake asked, concerned. Ruby glanced over to her pillow once more.  
“I-I think I just need t-to… use the bathroom”. Blake stepped away from the bed to let Ruby go, but the younger girl didn’t move. There was still that massive hard-on to consider.  
“C-could you maybe turn around, Blake?”, Ruby asked, trying to make it sound like it wasn’t a weird thing to request.  
“Why?”  
“Because… I...”  
“...don’t want you to see my big fat boner?”, Blake finished the sentence with a mischievous smile on her face. Ruby’s eyes widened and she stammered in shock.  
“You wanted to grab your little toy and take care of that erection you got from checking me out for the better part of an hour, right?”. Ruby kept stammering, unsure if she was in trouble or not.  
“H-how d-do you k-know about…?”  
“Why don’t you come down here and I’ll tell you all about it?”, Blake said with a naughty smile.

Less than a minute later the two girls stood in front of each other. Ruby tried to conceal the outline of her cock, but her small hands just weren’t enough. She stared at Blake’s clearly visible camel toe. The faunus stood there with a hand on her curvy hip. Her erect nipples were visible through the thin fabric of her top and her eyes were glued to Ruby’s crotch.

“You see, Ruby, I just so happened to catch a glimpse of you in the bathroom one evening”, Blake said, and sank to her knees. She crawled towards Ruby, who watched her ass gently sway as she moved. “You stood there with your pants down and sex toy in hand and vigorously slammed this thing into it”, she said, hooked her fingers into the waistband of Ruby’s pajama pants and pulled them down. Blake bit her lower lip when Ruby’s dick came into view. She giggled softly and took a moment to inspect it from several angles and distances.  
“Mmmh, look at this beautiful penis”, she said softly. Her breath tickled Ruby and made her twitch. “You looked amazing. It made me hot, and I fantasized about being on the receiving end of those powerful thrusts. Feeling your hips slam into me. Getting impaled by this… mmmh”, Blake said and smooched Ruby’s glans. She whimpered in response. Seeing Blake on her knees, fawning over her cock was too much. She wanted to cum so badly.

“I wonder if I can even fit such a long, meaty thing into my mouth. Would you like me to try?”, Blake asked lasciviously. Ruby nodded while breathing hard. She would’ve agreed to anything at that point if it meant that Blake would touch her more.

Without another word Blake shoved her tip into her mouth and looked up at her expectantly. Ruby moaned loudly. She had never felt such warmth and wetness all at once. Blake’s tongue rolled all over her glans, caressing it gently. It made Ruby’s knees feel weak. Blake proceeded without prompting. Her head began bobbing on Ruby’s massive shaft, coating about half of it with saliva.

Ruby couldn’t believe that she hadn’t already plastered Blake’s tonsils with jizz at that point. It felt incredible. It was so good that her vision got blurry. The only thing she saw with clarity were Blake’s beautiful yellow eyes, staring at her. All she could do was to try to keep her balance while Blake tenderly sucked her cock.

However, Blake wanted more. She liked Ruby’s taste and the sounds she made. She caressed Ruby’s thighs and enjoyed feeling her muscles quiver every time she teased the girls glans. When she pushed up Ruby’s shirt she saw her stomach muscles flex in an effort to hold her load, which made her smile. All of those things were enjoyable; all of them excited her, but what Blake wanted was to be used. She wanted the passionate Ruby that had violated her toy so enthusiastically. She wanted to be Ruby’s bitch.

Blake took Ruby’s hands and placed them on her head. The younger girl’s fingers sank into the dark, silky mane of hair, brushed her cat ears and got a good grip. Then Blake stopped moving. She just sat there with half of Ruby’s cock in her mouth and looked at her expectantly.

Ruby tentatively pushed her hips forward until she hit the back of Blake’s throat. She was about to pull back again when Blake firmly grabbed her butt and held her there. The younger girl took a few deep breaths and braced herself before pushing further.  
“Mhm!”, Blake moaned happily as her throat slowly got stretched. The sudden tightness made Ruby hiss, but it also made her want to go deeper. Soon, Blake’s nose was pressing against her lower belly, and the cat faunus’ throat was squeezing a large part of Ruby’s cock.

Then the thrusting began. Ruby tried to do it slowly at first, but a virtual rainbow of sensations urged her to go faster. Blake’s esophagus tightly wrapped around her, making it difficult to pull back out. Once she managed to free herself from it, Blake’s tongue sprang to the occasion and lashed her cock vigorously.

Thinking became difficult for Ruby. Her toy was nothing compared to Blake’s mouth. A low growl of primal lust started coming out of her mouth when she fastened her hold of Blake’s head and started fucking her face for real.

Blake barely registered Ruby’s lustful growling over her own gagging and choking noises. This was what she had wanted, and it felt amazing. Ruby pulling out of her throat always made her feel a little sad and empty, but those feeling turned to pure bliss every time she got stuffed again. She had let go of Ruby’s ass in the meantime and started caressing her body instead.

She loved feeling Ruby’s muscles working under her skin as she fucked her mouth. With a little bit of pressure Blake could feel Ruby’s abs. Her hands even wandered further up, underneath Ruby’s shirt, to fondle her boobs. Blake pinched the younger girl’s nipples, which made her yelp, much to the faunus’ delight.

This continued for a few minutes, and somehow Ruby didn’t cum. However, she was getting close. Her growling had evolved into grunts and cries of pleasure. She looked down at Blake, who was still looking up at her with tears welling up in her eyes. Her face was flushed and smeared with saliva.

Ruby yanked her dick out suddenly. Stands of spittle still connected it to Blake’s plush lips. The faunus gasped for air and coughed a few times. She looked confused.  
“Why did you stop?”, she whined. Seeing her like that, on her knees looking completely disheveled made something inside Ruby snap.

She grabbed Blake by the arm and pulled her onto her feet.  
“Get on the bed”, Ruby said. Blake obeyed immediately, thinking that Ruby wanted to move on to the real deal. Ruby watched her frantically pull her top of. Her luscious boobs bounced when they came free. Seeing those lovely mounds with their pink nipples standing at attention made Ruby’s mouth water and her cock twitch.

Blake was about to pull down her shorts when Ruby spoke up.  
“I need your head here”. She was pointing at the edge of the bed. Blake’s eyes lit up and a big smile stole onto her features. She got into position immediately. As soon as her head was dangling from the edge, Ruby’s cock was there, poking at her face. Blake grabbed it, guided it to her lips, and Ruby thrust forward.

Ruby put her knees on the bed to either side of Blake’s head and started humping. The fact that Blake wrapped her arms around her waist and moaned happily told her that it was good for her, too.

She took a moment to grab Blake’s breasts, She gave them a squeeze and the faunus writhed beneath her in response. Her cute nipples looked absolutely tantalizing and Ruby really wanted to suck on them, but that would have to wait for later. Their current position simply didn’t allow for that. Instead Ruby let her hands slide across Blake’s toned stomach. Ruby liked how firm Blake’s abs felt. But they were only a minor distraction on her way to the main attraction. In one smooth motion, Ruby’s finger’s slipped into the waistband of Blake’s last remaining clothing article and proceeded to pull them down.

Blake spread her legs wide as soon as one of them came free, baring her drenched pussy. Her scent tickled Ruby’s nose and made her groan. Blake’s pussy was smooth and a little red with excitement. Her entire crotch was wet and her clit was clearly visible. It was one of the most lovely things Ruby had ever seen, and there was only one way for her to deal with it.

She grasped Blake’s bodacious booty with both hands, and after squeezing it appreciatively, lifted her hips towards her face. She buried her face in Blake’s crotch and started licking her pussy hungrily, making the faunus squeal beneath her. Thus they were caught up in an almost upright sixty-nine position, with Ruby vigorously fucking Blake’s throat and feasting on her juicy pussy simultaneously.

Blake found it infinitely more difficult to cope with Ruby big dick in her throat while getting her pussy licked. Ruby was just pushing her face into it, lapping up Blake’s honey while pushing her cute little nose into her folds. A muffled cry escaped the faunus when Ruby started focusing on her clit. She licked and sucked it as if it was tasty candy. Furthermore, her thrusting grew more intense as time went by.

Both girls were too excited to hold on for very long. Ruby went first. She started shooting semen straight down Blake’s throat with a guttural roar. Feeling waves of heat flooding her throat pushed Blake over the edge. She mewled and squirted squarely into Ruby’s face.

Their climaxes were so intense that both of them lost it a little. Ruby let go of Blake and stumbled backwards, pulling her cock out. She was still cumming at that point, meaning that a few ropes of thick semen landed on Blake’s face and chest. The faunus just lay there, writhing in pleasure and coughing a few times. Ruby had filled her up real good.

Both of them remained silent while they caught their breaths. Ruby looked down at Blake’s naked, glistening body, who in turn looked up at her with a big smile on her face.  
“What a mess”, she giggled and sounded husky. She scooped up some of Ruby’s jizz and put it in her mouth, moaning pleasurably. Ruby didn’t even realized that she had started jerking herself off at the sight. Blake did notice, however, and her smile widened.  
“Seems like you’re not done yet. How about giving this hole a try?”, she asked and switched positions. Within second she lay on her back with her legs spread wide, presenting Ruby with her wet cunt. She used her fingers to spread her labia, giving Ruby a glimpse of her pink insides.

Ruby licked her lips hungrily. Her cock ached with desire. She climbed on top of Blake, putting the faunus’ legs on her shoulders. She leaned in far enough to feel Blake’s breath on her face. Blake’s hips weren’t touching the mattress anymore.

Blake couldn’t believe that this little girl had manged to bury her beneath her. There was no escape. Ruby was going to shove her fat cock into her pussy and bang her for as long as she wanted. That line of thought, and the fact that Ruby’s erection was frantically rubbing against her pussy and thighs, trying to find her entrance made Blake feel incredibly hot. She reached for Ruby’s dick.  
“Here is your hole”, she whispered and smiled at her as she gently guided Ruby’s dick towards her drenched snatch. The tip pushed past her labia and was warmly welcomed by Blake’s slick folds.

Both girls looked at each other for a long moment. Then their lips met and a deep kiss commenced. Occasionally, their nipples brushed against each other. How long they stayed like that, neither could’ve said afterwards, but at some point, Ruby couldn’t contain herself anymore and thrust her hips.

They groaned into each other’s mouths when Ruby’s thick meat slammed all the way into Blake’s pussy in one go. The sudden stretching made Blake cum. She trembled under her lover, but Ruby didn’t give her a break. Feeling Blake’s hot, tight pussy coiling around her dick felt too good. She started thrusting. Her strokes were long and deep. Blake’s folds seemed to suck her in, and every time she pushed herself in all the way she pressed against Blake’s cervix.

The girls’ lips were still locked, though Blake didn’t do much anymore. She was hugging Ruby tightly and lazily moved her tongue while her little stud pounded her slutty pussy. Ruby picked up the pace gradually as she felt heat boiling up in her loins. 

Their muffled moaning, the creaking of the bed beneath them and the slapping of flesh was the soundtrack to their next climax. Ruby hammered Blake’s pussy like a maniac, until, with one last thrust, she stopped and started filling her up with copious amounts of thick cum. The feeling made Blake climax on the spot. Her pussy started convulsing around Ruby, her nails dub into Ruby’s back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Ruby couldn’t think, she could only cum. She didn’t understand where all of it was coming from, but at some point Blake’s pussy started overflowing and she pulled out. She wasn’t done yet, however. Her cock kept shooting more semen on Blake’s pussy and butt. It might’ve stopped shortly thereafter, if Blake, on the brink of passing out, hadn’t grabbed Ruby’s dick and started stroking it, coaxing some more jizz out of her.

When the orgasms finally subsided, Ruby rolled off of Blake. Both of them stared at Yang’s bed above them with half-lidded eyes for a while. Then they started to giggle, softly at first, but when they looked over to the other and saw the big smile’s on each other’s faces, they laughed more heartily. They embraced each other and made out for a while. Ruby’s cum was getting smeared all over the place, but they didn’t care.

Once they had calmed down a little, Ruby fetched her scroll and started taking lewd pictures of Blake for which the faunus gladly posed. When asked Ruby explained that she thought they would make great fapping material. Blake perked up upon hearing this, snatched the scroll from Ruby’s hands and tossed it aside. She gingerly cupped Ruby’s face with her hands and looked straight into her silver eyes

“Ruby, from now on, whenever you feel horny I want you to come to me. Don’t you think I make for a much, much better toy than that thing under your pillow?”, she murmured lewdly while taking Ruby’s hands and placing them on her neck. The younger girl shuddered a little. Only then did she really process that her cock had been inside this narrow throat. It had felt way better than her toy.

“Not to mention that I have much more to offer”, Blake continued, guiding Ruby’s hands down, across her breasts and sexy hips all the way down to her amazing rear. Ruby gave it a squeeze and sighed. It felt so lush, yet firm and shapely. The younger girl huddled up to Blake, resting her head on her shoulder. It made the faunus smile.  
“I mean, you haven’t even really gotten to play with the butt you like so much yet”. Ruby perked up and blushed a little.  
“Why would you think that I…?”  
“I notice the way you look at it. You want me bent over in front of you, don’t you? Just taking your sexy dick up my tight little- oh!”, Blake yelped. She was absolutely correct, of course, and what she was describing had gotten Ruby hard again. It was touching her thighs.

Both girls looked at each other, then Blake smiled, turned around and got on all fours. She wiggled her gorgeous ass at Ruby. There was no way she could’ve refused such an offer. She bit her lower lip in excitement and got down to business.


End file.
